shadowlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQs
These are some of the most frequently asked questions in the chat. You may want to also check out the subsections under Beginner's Guide on the toolbar, above. ''__NOEDITSECTION__ ''If you are looking for a glossary of terms click here. For a discussion of FAQs click here . How can I earn more diamonds? You can earn Cash Gifts via levy (i.e. "collecting") at your Town Hall, mining, and the dice icon on the left, with a small chance to win in each. {C}You can earn Diamonds via paying real money or selling items in the Auction House, which appears as a tab in your Market once it reaches level 30. You can also earn them by participating in events. I have both diamonds and cashgift, which will be used up first? Cashgift is always used up before diamonds I have Cashgift remaining but I can't buy an item in the mall Mall items are only obtainable with Diamonds with the exception of Fragments, and Copper and Silver Packs What do those numbers (1.1, 1.2, 4.5, etc) in world chat mean? They signify that people are looking for additional members for the group fight ("Legion Battle") that occurs at the end of each section. 4.5 means "Book #4, Chapter #5, the group fight at the end". Sayings such as "4.5 3/x" means "Book #4, Chapter #5, we have 3 people and are letting any amount join." Refer to Glossary of Terms How can I increase the amount of gold that my Treasury can hold? At Town Hall level 20, you get the Treasury building. Upgrade this to increase the maximum amount of gold you can store. Treasury capacity can also be increased by your Alliance's Goldlimit Tech. I can't accept the login time reward. How can I spend all my money? You can waste as much as possible on the Cave and then join an alliance and donate the rest. You don't necessasrily want to do this after you can upgrade your treasury, though. What is a subordinate? How do I get one? What are the benefits/drawbacks? Refer to Subordinates and Superiors How do I collect gold from my subordinate? Subordinate gold collection is automatic, triggered by the subordinate collecting from his/her town hall. If no gold is collected, then it typically means your sub is no longer playing. If this happens, find an active player that does collect gold to conquer. Gold collection from a subordinate is 10% of Levy (but the subordinate does not lose any gold). How can I increase the amount of food I can store? At Town Hall level 15, you get the Granary building. Upgrade this to increase the maximum amount of food you can store. Why do my mages miss so much? This is because your mage's Intelligence (Int ) statistic is low. Intelligence can be increased in the Sanctuary (via Baptism/Purify), via armor sets and Recast bonuses. What are Fragments? Where can I get them? Refer to Fragments Why do I earn less Battle Achievements per battle than I used to? This is because you have higher leveled heroes. Your highest hero level is what determines the amount of Battle Achievements ("BA") you receive from NPC battles. The amount of BA recieved in a Legion Battle is also determined by hero lvl. Hero level to get full BA at legions: 1.x: 8, 16, 24, 32, 40 2.x: 45, 48, 52, 56, 60 3.x: 60, 63, 66, 68, 70 4.x: 75, 78, 82, 85, 89 5.x: 91, 93, 95, 95, 95 e.x: 80, 80, 85, 85, 90 tx: 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, Category:Help